The Dark Knight: Dark Metal Psychosis
by XenonLiger
Summary: A Story of an Arkham Researcher crippled after the events of the Joker's takeover, yearning to get revenge on the people who could have helped him. His former boss, his former best friend and the Hero who could have helped them all.
1. Prelude: The Demon's Last Gambit

The Demon's Last Gambit

**The Asylum holds the Darkest, most monstrous criminals Gotham had ever seen. Some known for their brutality and power. Some known for their Brains and Ruthlessness. This wouldn't be an issue if they didn't always have a trick up their sleeve.**

_**Personnel log: Dr Olivier Emmanuel.**_

_**October 23rd 7:16pm**_

_Last three hours spent in the sewers cleaning up after the mess Joker made of this place. While down there I found something very interesting. It seems our old "friend" Croc managed to find his way to Jonathan Crane. I have took this opportunity into my hands. His body might be dead but I'm sure we can keep his brain going, I mean, why let such an amazing Chemical engineer just die. With his "assistance" we may be able to find a cure for the imbalanced nut-jobs in this place._

* * *

Olivier stood straight backed along with his other colleagues as Warden Sharp gave his announcement.

"I know we lost of a lot of good men and women during the Joker's attack, but today we are here to commemorate one of our finest Doctors and Chemical Researchers. Dr. Penny Young will indeed be missed and now please, take a moment of silence during this hard day, to remember her in your own ways."

Many members of the staff had layed flowers upon her coffin, Some merely cried however some members of the staff had other ways. Her fellow Doctors layed her tools in her grave. Aaron Cash drank an extra swig of his Bourbon, finishing the bottle he had brought with him that day. However Olivier hadn't kept his composure.

_**Personnel log: Dr Olivier Emmanuel**_

_**August 16th 9:24pm**_

_Three hours I waited for her, three hours at the restaurant I sat embarrassed eating bread and wondering where the hell Penny was. Could I have guessed where she was? Of course. Ever since she started her new experiment she has had hardly any time for me, all she does is work. Today I did something I know I shouldn't have done. I read my sweet Penny's email. However I don't believe she is as sweet as I was meant to believe. I counted 12 emails from a Jack White. Who the hell? I didn't want to think of it at first but I knew she was betraying me...and to think, I actually bothered to love her._

A tear formed in Olivier's eye and a drop of blood dropped into his clenched fist as his nails dug into his palm. He knew it was a stupid idea, but his mind wasn't going to stop him this time.

Before he knew it he was in the air, mid jump about to land on Dr. Young's coffin. His boots splintered the Mahogany as he landed and broke further as he jumped back into an empty part of the grave. The crowd looked down at him in shock as he tore the coffin asunder trying to be with his love once more. The lid flew open. Olivier whimpered in horror at what he saw. The crowd joined him in disbelief. What was only a second felt like hours as they saw what was in the coffin instead of the remains of the former Doctor. All they heard before it happened was screaming and a loud booming Laugh. A laugh that masked the horrible ticking echoing from the coffin.

**I guess some criminals have more tricks than even I would have expected...**


	2. Prelude: I Now Pronounce You, Reborn

I Now Pronounce You: Reborn

**Any situation is changed via perspective. What is a tragedy for one man is a miracle for another. For example if a Lioness dies trying to hunt to feed her cubs, is it not a miracle for all of the vermin who feast upon her flesh? It seems like a warped perception, but forgive me if I'm not thinking straight.**

_**Personnel log: Dr Olivier Emmanuel.**_

_**October 24rd 2:38pm**_

_I have been examining the remains of Crane further, even though his body is in shreds tore up by the Croc, his mind is alive...My god is it alive. I can't explain it but when I examine this twisted mass of tissue, I seem to learn more about his Psyche, what possessed him to do this and most interesting of all...His formula for his Toxin. I will continue my research later but for now, I have to suit up and put on a brave face for today they are burying my former love. The one who killed any chance of me actually living._

* * *

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

His vision readjusted as he regained his consciousness. Chaos was everywhere, It seems that the bomb in the coffin was nothing but a trigger to set off a large chain or explosives. The Asylum was like nothing Olivier had seen before. Crumbling pillars of Hellfire stood before him a rich black smoke bellowed around. Thousands of people ran free from the horrors of this former renounced place of Healing. A pain suddenly struck him, his eye. It felt like it had been struck by lightning. Olivier moved his hand toward his face regretting it moments after. "What the Hell!?" A few medical workers nearby rushed to his aid.

"Ah good, he survived"

"How the hell, I ain't never seen anyone survive with that happening to them".

Olivier sat there in silence feeling the space where his eye used to reside. He would have weeped if he could. He wasn't the man he was. But at least he was alive.

"Get him into the Ambulance".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Personnel log: Dr Olivier Emmanuel**_

_**July 31th 8:45pm**_

_She loved it! I can't believe it. I knew it was a risk with her being non-religious but she loved it! Sure it may have cost more than I intended to spend, but for what it is it was worth it. A solid Silver Cross for the woman who saved me from depression. From falling into a dark place. From doing something terrible._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the Hell is happening?" Cash yelled across the courtyard to a group of guards as he pulled himself up from the floor and brushed himself off. Room by room the Asylum was going up in flames. He didn't know who to blame, The Joker for setting this up or the dumb ass Doctor who jumped in the grave and fell for his trap. Unless...unless the Doctor was in on it. Cash stumbled over to the grave stepping over the corpses of the people who took the brunt of the explosions. Horrible forms burnt beyond recognition, pieces of wood harpooned through them. Single limbs malformed due to the chemicals and toxins that burned their flesh away. When he got closer he saw it. What had happened to Doctor Olivier Emmanuel. Flesh singed away from almost his whole body, however it seemed to have mutated in a similar manner to how the prisoners had mutated under the effects of the Titan compound but to a lesser mistake. But most disturbing of all was his face. Even the strong resolve of Cash couldn't help but break after seeing this disturbing visage. His hair had mainly burned turning his long black hair into a singed mess of Smokey grey. His left eye impaled on the melted remains of a Silver Cross wilting under the heat of the explosion, but most horrifying of all. His singed lips and cheeks had had been burned in such a way that a look of pure despair looked to have been etched onto his face, twisted, cracking and lifeless. Cash could do nothing but pray at that moment seeing a man who must have died in complete agony. Complete horror. Cash walked away from the shell of a man to see a sign of hope. Almost a dozen Ambulances flooded in through the gates of Arkham.

"Let's hope we can at least save more than we've lost in this shitstorm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay Ra's, I held up my end of the Bargain, now how are we going to use this to lure in Bat-brain?"

"Patience Edward, We just have to wait for Hugo, Thomas, Oswald, Harvey and Jonathan to finish".

"Ah Ra's, I hate to inform you that Jonathan met his demise not long ago. I would have expected you to know that being as "Intelligent" as you are".

"And I would have expected you to not be as naïve. Using my newly re-engineered Lazarus serum nothing is out of my league".

"I like the way you think, you remind me of...me!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't worry man, you're gonna be in the hospital in no time". Olivier calmly nodded causing him great pain in his neck and head.

"I'm Evan, just trust me your going to be alright".

"Evan?" The other paramedic called.

"Yeah Tommy?" he called back.

"Hush.." Olivier could not believe what he was seeing as Evan's blood was spattered over him. The quiet paramedic pulled a gun on his colleague and painted the wall of the Ambulance with it.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, what was the use in that?" The Ambulance stopped dead with those words as the driver walked around and opened the back doors. Tommy stepped smoothly out of the Vehicle as the other man walked in. Olivier cowered when he realized who he was looking at, towering over him.

"Allow me to introduce myself Mr Emmanuel, I am Doctor Hugo Strange and we have been waiting a long time to get our hands on you."

**It's hard to think straight since in this life I have a cross to bear.**

**Deep in the depths of my frontal Lobe**


	3. Prelude: Manic, Strange and Crane

The Manic, the Strange and the Crane.

**A human only uses ten percent of their brain. Ten percent? Some people however bypass this "law of science" and manage to use the extra brain power to their advantage. Sadly the one time I meet such a privileged person, It all ends...in Blood, Sweat and Tears.**

_**Personnel log: Newly Pronounced Warden and Special girl of Mr J himself, Harley Quinn.**_

_**October 21st 9:38pm or something.**_

_I can't believe this is going so well, Mr. J is going to be SO happy. First we let go Big Bane, then Scarecrow (A decision I kinda regret, but who cares!) and now my good friend Pamel...Ivy. This is going to go perfect and me and Mr. J are going to get hitched right here in the Arkham Mansion. Hell, even if it does go to the can at least we can be sure that Eddie will back us up. I mean, that might even be better! Sure, it means we would have lost round one, but if the buildings on fire it sure beats a Candlelit wedding right? RIGHT? Yeah! Oh snap, gotta stop writing, seems B-man is here, I hope this experience will be as shocking for him as it will be for me. Ciao!_

* * *

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Olivier whimpered with every bump of the unruly forest path. From what he could see ahead of him they we're taking him to one of his and his best friend's favorite hang-outs. Somehow with the dirt roads and straying off the path we had managed to get back to the outskirts of Gotham and back to the Iceberg Lounge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Personnel log: Dr Olivier Emmanuel**_

_**October 21st 8:58pm**_

_Today has been going from bad to worse with Joker's takeover, Croc's escape and the Blackgate Prisoner's uprising, however something weird has happened. My former friend Jonathan, after years of mental rehabilitation and work he seems to have remembered me. He actually remembered my name! I'm glad this occurrence happened when it did, I was forewarned and locked away...as my colleagues were gassed and eventually killed by him. He remembered me. I will have to find him! His rehabilitation must be working. With the notorious Scarecrow on our side, Arkham will be an all the more safer place!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today was an odd day in Gotham. The crime was down, Arkham Asylum was an inferno and the Batman was nowhere to be seen. Curiosity perked in the Gotham crime scenes however when the infamous "Iceberg Lounge" was closed on a day where they usually meet to play a game of Pool and scheme a bank job or two. Today was a special day. Today an experiment would occur that could end up bigger than anything formerly tried. Bigger than Titan and Venom, Bigger than Lazarus pits, even bigger than the bio engineering of Joker Toxin and Fear gas. Today scientists would engineer the perfect super soldier out of a simple Human who was Orphaned by the same parents who would give birth to another son. This experiment was known to Doctor Hugo Strange as:

"Case #4063: The Rebuilding of Oliver Grayson".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bruce huddled up in pain as the blood poured from his Abdomen,

"Ora..Oracle...It was a...a Trap"

Barbara Gordon hurried to answer, "Bruce! What was a trap? Are you okay?"

Mr. Wayne quivered trying to squeeze out the pained words,

"The...Trophies, I...thought I had...won, Riddler..."

A shadow formed over the limp weakening body of the Caped Crusader.

"Not much of an exit is it for the Greatest Detective on Earth, I think we should get you to the Manor so you don't go out in such a pathetic way", The Figure Smiled at Bruce.

"Queen...you...you..." Batman retched up some blood and cleared his throat.

"Lifesaver? Hero? You can repay me later" The Green Arrow picked up his wounded friend , Oliver Queen sighed at the remains of the Batwing on the ground before loading Bruce into his car. The car let out a heavy boom as it flew from it's point down the highway and toward Wayne Manor. Toward the Batcave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Olivier awoke from his pain induced unconsciousness to find he couldn't move. Panic set in. He could see where he was and when realizing what was about to occur the pure Malevolence of it all caused him to fall again, deep into a terror induced slumber. Hugo was prepping for surgery. His Scrubs, blood stained and rancid. His scalpel, rusted and misused. His Grin, pulsing with morally shattering carnivorousness. He was always at home at the table. Whether it be to create a machine or to carve flesh. Assorted objects littered the room. Power tools. Unstable chemicals. Vats, filled to the brim with deep thick blood, containing various limbs, organs and oddly enough Machinery. Hush entered the room, formerly a social room where the scum of Gotham would drink heavily, inject themselves with god-knows-what, and break all manner of sins with sexual and morally ambiguous acts. Mr Walker, took off his facial wrappings for this occasion and put on a clinical mask. Hugo laughed to himself picking up a battery powered meat slicer, he waved it in the air obviously trying to intimidate the stone resolve of Walker.

"Shh Hugo...for once...just shut up and let's play God".

**If only I had been referring to the mind of Doctor Hugo Strange when referring to brilliant minds. He may be a genius in some respects...but his twisted perceptions of reality would destroy me. Destroy Olivier Emmanuel Forever.**


	4. Prelude: Living Doll, Living Autopsy

Olivier Emmanuel: Living Doll, Living Autopsy.

**Mary Shelley once wrote, ****"****The very winds whispered in soothing accents, and maternal Nature bade me weep no more.****" I may weep no more. But the wind can be a maternal bitch, blowing you down from happiness and into the hands of a monster.**

_**E-Mail from: Jack White. Sent: October 21st 13:57**_

_**Recipient:**_

_**Penny .Young. ArkhamStaffhelp. hf. com**_

_You have wasted your last chance you procrastinating whore. I am coming for my serum just you wait and see, I WILL have my Titan, I WILL have my army and when I am finished with you, you will be a bloody puddle on the floor of MY Asylum._

* * *

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Hugo continues fiddling with his instruments as Hush beckoned down on Olivier. Reaching into his scrubs a wicked smile engulfed his face, from his yellowing teeth to his deep pitted eyes. A scalpel. Looked to be made of silver, very fine quality.

"I never imagined I would be able to carve up a relative of Batman or his former pest sidekick."

Hush moved in and dug his scalpel deep into Olivier's stomach, the burning sensation flooded over him before he could even see it.

"First we will start with the Endocrine system, trust me with what is going to happen to you, you wont need them". Hush dug the blade deeper in, roughly scratching off the Adrenal glands from the kidneys. The pain was unbearable, Olivier screamed in a pitch higher than he could ever imagine reaching bursting the blood vessels in his nose, the force ripping the shreds of his cartilage apart brutally. He passed out from the pain but it was not complete yet. Hush continues to gut him, layers of blood poured out of him like fresh caramel, thick, sticky, rich. Next out was the Pancreas, without it he will not be able to digest, but from what he had noted down, the lack of a Pancreas caused the vomit of the victim to be more acidic and more harmful as a weapon. Next the Thymus, without it his body will be more susceptible to the toxins, Hush cracked open his ribcage, dislocating his breast plate along with it and scooped out the healthy Thymus and chucked it aside for the Penguin to...clean up later. The night continued on, what seemed to be Gallons of blood poured out of Olivier without his pulse fading or heart beat slowing.

Hush smiled to himself, "I'm more impressed with the Lazarus than I thought I would be."

He chuckled before straightening his composure. "Next the Lymphatic system".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Personnel log: Dr Olivier Emmanuel**_

_**August 19th 11:59pm**_

_Today another strange occurrence happened to me, when I got to my desk after my interview with Maxie I found a small jar of pills on my desk labeled simply from "A Friend". In a momentary absence of common sense I took off the lid and took one. They are amazing, not only am I no longer depressed about Penny, but I can no longer feel the pain from my elbow from the door that was slammed into it just minutes before. Whatever these pills are, a kind of Vicodin, anti-depressants, whatever! I like them, I need more, with these I can never feel the pain of depression again._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**From the Desk of Commissioner Gordon.**_

_**Suspected Leaders of the Crime Syndicates of Gotham and Recent Activities.**_

_**The Penguin – After his parole from Blackgate I have seen suspicious people gathering at his Private Club, "The Iceberg Lounge". Will report more later.**_

_**The Joker – Institutionalized (After the Accidents occurring on the day of the 24th Joker is missing)**_

_**Two-Face - "See Joker"**_

_**Maxie Zeus – Presumed Dead.**_

_**The memo ends here.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank god you got him here Arrow" Oracle wheeled herself over to check the damage.

The damage caused was not severe but not pretty. He had severe third degree burns on his chest and a deep purple burn of a Question Mark on him, most likely from the trophy during explosion. Oracle let out a tear, her face contorted slightly to one of rage, The Green Arrow was caught off guard by this never seeing Barbara this angry before.

"Find whoever did this to Bruce, please...Now!" She screamed, Oli Queen simply nodded before wheeling Batman into the elevator in order to get him changed back into the manner of Bruce Wayne. Arrow was gone in a flash leaving Barbara alone and depressed...suddenly it struck her. How was she going to get him changed?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Olivier awoke eyes blurred. Before fully waking he was aware of his sight. How could his eyes be blurred if he only had the one. Strange strided over to greet him.

"Ah your awake? Before you say anything I will give you the rundown of your new...Of the new you." Olivier did as the madman said and was quiet.

"Let's see here, Ooh! You have quite a mix inside you my boy, all freshly killed or kept in storage in Arkham. The Eye of Deadshot, Muscular tissue from Blockbuster, flesh borrowed from Great White and Firefly, Muscle tissue and added ventricles from the KGBeast, Strengthened flesh from the remains of Bane and Solomon Grundy and finally Brain tissue from Jonathan Crane, Prometheus and even Ex-President Lex Luthor."

Olivier marveled at what was being told to him. He was literally a Frankenstein's Monster

comprised of some of the most evil people to have ever plagued the city. But...

He felt great, stronger, faster, and from his image in the mirror, apart from the scarring, the stitching and the slightly mismatched skit, he was still himself.

"We only ask one thing of you Emmanuel, we want you to join us, to kill The Batman and burn Gotham City, Blüdhaven and eventually all of America to the ground."

**Monsters cannot create a true living being.**

**Only a monster. Tonight genius was given to me in my time of need.**

**I may be a Monster, but unlike some.**

**I am Alive**


	5. Chapter 1: A Dark Knight Emerges

Chapter 1: A Dark Knight Emerges

**Aristotle once asked "What does it mean to be a good person?" When thinking about it I can see why he could never answer. There is no defining good only what is seen by your own perspective.**

_**E-Mail from: Oracle. Sent: October 27st 21:38**_

_**Recipient:**_

_**Oliver .Queen. Gothamail. com**_

_Oli, please answer my e-mails, I know it's you and I do appreciate it, but you can't imagine how angry Bruce is going to be. Please stop while you are ahead and just please respond. Barb x_

* * *

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The shadowy figure sat atop the highest point of the Gotham department store waiting for what was below. Two men in balaclavas had entered the federal bank and he knew it was just a matter of time before he could get them. He stood tall hearing the alarm spring to life and took that as an opportunity to get ready, the moonlight shimmered off of the Bat-shaped plate on his chest as he swung his arm around to reach his trusty Bow. He gripped the end of the arrow between his teeth and waited silently for them to try to enter their getaway vehicle. The moment finally came and he released the shaft allowing the projectile to fly with a deadly force. As the criminals entered the car hastily with the Banks profits the bow crashed through the bonnet causing little to no damage to the steel interior. The shadow simply sat, legs crossed and waited grinning. A few revs later it happened. As soon as the engine reached ignition the arrow mounted semtex grenade did too. A shower of car parts littered the street as hundreds of five dollar bills rained from the sky. He had never seen the use in all of Bruce's gadgets when arrows can easily solve the problem twice as fast. He glided down to the floor below calling his new-found vehicle on the way. Sure combat gadgets weren't necessary but the cloak and car combination was nice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Batmobile entered the cave system under Wayne manner and slid into it's regular parking space. The door opened and Oli Queen stepped out, he walked to the console to check for more cases he could thwart. Oracle wheeled herself in slowly behind him trying not to make a sound before calling out to him. Oli jumped in fright clearly not expecting to have company.

"Holy Shit Barb, you could have killed me...and that would be embarrassing".

Oracle giggled to herself before wheeling herself to Oli's side and giving him a tight hug.

"I missed you, now can you please tell me why the hell you are wearing that...ridiculous outfit?"

She looked him up and down. He had replaced his regular Archery attire with spare costume from the back of the Batmobile, however he was still wearing a cowl though died black for occasion, his namesake quiver and weapon on his back and the right arm removed so as to not look silly.

"Wow, not only are you ruining his name but you are mutilating his suits as well?" Oli bowed his head and sighed, he hadn't got used to being "The Dark Knight" yet and still acted in his usual fashion. Stop crime in any way possible. He had killed a few thugs while in the guise of Batman but he hoped that since he was still using arrows the media may not have noticed, however seeing Barbara's reaction he guessed he had failed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: Only a short one here as I am rather tired but I thought I would further explain Green Arrows place in this FanFic and as you can see by this I am planning on him being a big player in the future story. Remember to Review and maybe even drop an idea bomb or two that I can add. Xenonliger out.**_


	6. Chapter 1: A Ghul'ish Entrance

A Ghul'ish Entrance

_**Diary entry: October 25th****st**** 21:45**_

_My Plan is in action, we have the tool in our hands to finally finish off Gotham City and with it's downfall we will rebuild it to begin my Glorious nation. With the patient healing nicely, the Lazarus compound being loaded into pressurized containers for distribution and my Legion on standby if anything should go not as planned I believe we are almost ready. All we need now is to destroy the Bat and any other whelp who steps in my way._

* * *

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"I know you have near infinite knowledge Edward, but harnessing the Power of the Lazarus Pit into both Liquid and Gas forms is...is...inspired"

"It is rather ingenious, but if you had given the task to me, I would have solved it twice as fast."

Ra's laughed to himself before raising his glass to Mr. Nigma.

"Maybe my friend, maybe, talking of solving problems, how are you doing with your newest task?"

"I'm glad you asked actually, some of Penguins goons found shredded remains of The Caped Crusader's so called Batwing by the docks. Seems my Riddler Trophies were too much for him to resist"

"Excellent, excellent, we will begin our mission tonight, as soon as the clock strikes two we will head out and begin the renovations for my...I mean our new home."

Striking their wine glasses together to toast the occasion Edward sat upon one of the leather chairs in front of Ra's' fire and relaxed knowing the troubles they would face ahead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Author's Note:_ Sorry for another short chapter, but I felt like updating but sadly this is all I could think of for Ra's' big intro to the main plot. More from me next time!**


End file.
